Holy Night
by Pearl27
Summary: Ayaka and some of the Asahina brothers head to the Naeba Ski Resort to celebrate Christmas with Fuuto. Ayaka is looking forward to snowboarding and spending Christmas but it might not easy especially with some of the brothers aiming for her attention.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas; when I think about it I always think about the sparking decorations illuminating throughout the streets. People are hosting Christmas parties, eating, having fun and giving out presents. There are lots of TV specials on the television. There is love and peace in the air. My memories of Christmas were all right whether or not Papa was there and I've been to some Christmas parties. But in the end I really did want to celebrate it with my family. This year will be different; I'll be celebrating it with my new brothers.

Right now I'm with Yusuke-kun, Kaname-san and Masaomi-niisan at the Naeba Ski Resort in Niigata. The reason why we're here all started on the day before Christmas Eve. It was a tradition for the Asahina brothers to gather at Sunrise Residence for dinner during the Christmas season. This year I volunteered to cook, everyone was present expect for one…

"It's too bad that Fuu-chan isn't here," said Kaname-san "Even though it's a rare chance that all of us can gather together."

"One person seems happy though" Hikaru-san pointed out as Yusuke was enjoying a slice of roast beef

"Yep, not a problem with me."

"Even though he's busy I think it would good for him to have meals at home." I said. Idols are pretty busy around this time too.

"He is an unfortunate person missing out on this dinner. Imouto-san's roast beef is delicious."

"Even though the roast beef Kyo-nii makes every year is really good, it seems imouto-chan has outdone him."

"Thank you very much."

"Yeah it's seriously great." Yusuke-kun said

"It makes you want to take her as your bride" Hikaru-san said as he took another sip of wine and making me blush

"Everyone can you listen up for a bit?" Masaomi-niisan asked "In spite of everything I want Fuuto to spend Christmas with the whole family."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru-san asked

"Since Fuuto's live is at the Naeba Ski Resort I think some of us should go."

"Well, well, a white Christmas. It sounds good. What do you think Imouto-san?"

"Yes. I've never been to a ski resort before so this will be fun."

"Yusuke, wouldn't you like to go snowboarding?"

"Well I don't care about that guy's live, but I'm in for the snowboarding."

And so as we planned, we left the day after that. Natsume-san and Hikaru-san said they would meet up in a while. Wataru-chan really wanted to come but he made a promise with Miwa-san so he couldn't go and it would be too cold for Juli so I left him with Louis-niisan.

* * *

Since it was my first time snowboarding Yusuke-kun stuck close by me to help strap my feet to the board

"Just make sure your heel makes a gap."

"Lift it and make a small gap." I copied the motion

"Strap the belt around your ankle tightly. The ski slope is unstable so it can get dangerous."

"Okay."

"Do you want to try it out yourself?" He asked so I nodded and did just that

"How is it? Is it loose?"

"No it's fine."

Just then a snowboarder came by stopping beside us and covering Yusuke-kun's head in snow at the same time.

"Natsume-san" I recognized him before he removed his goggles from his eyes

"Natsu-nii."

"You two haven't slid down the mountain yet?

"We're still in the middle of preparing"

"You're really good at snowboarding Natsume-san"

"Is that so? I was just gliding though"

"I don't think so. I think you're really cool."

"I see, well thanks. Is that a rental?" he refered to my pink and black snowboard

"Yes"

"But isn't this your first time snowboarding? A smaller board would have been better."

"Really?"

"It can't be helped. The rental shop was crowded so I picked the best one out there."

"Hmm…I wonder if it's fine to go with Yu-chan's choice" Kaname-san appeared sliding down us

"Do you even have the right to say that?" Yusuke-kun asked "Besides we only decided to come here yesterday so we didn't have enough time to prepare."

"But everything is fate." He stopped next to me "The reason we're here is a sign of good luck."

"So the good quality of the snow can be considered good luck?" Natsume-san asked

"Yes, we have a lot of good luck to enjoy the ski slope." Kaname-san put his arm around me "Well then imouto-chan, let's go so I can teach you."

"Hey!" Yusuke-kun shouted and walked next to Kaname-san "I'm the one who's going to teach her!"

"Yu-chan are you hungry? You sound irritated."

"Am not!"

"Oh well. Let's go imouto-chan."

"Hey wait" His pull was causing me to lose balance

"It's fine. Let me teach her." Yusuke-kun removed Kamane-san's hand off my shoulder

"I want to follow imouto-chan, not Yu-chan"

"And I'm telling you to knock it off!"

"Why?"

"Now, now don't fight." Then I realized that I was slowly sliding away "Eh? I-I can't stop!"

Fortunately Natsume-san caught me in time

"Are you all right?"

"Yes thank you Natsume-san. But at this rate I can't enjoy the ski slope."

"Snowboarding is easy. If you like, I can teach you."

"I don't mind, but…" I looked back at Yusuke-kun and Kaname-san since they were both eager to teach me

"Yu-chan, as the losers shall we slide away?"

"No! I'm staying here!"

"It's fine, it's fine." Kaname-san easily grabbed Yusuke-kun in one hand and slid off

"Hey Kana-nii! It's dangerous! Hey, hey, hey!"

"Are they going to be okay?"

"I wouldn't worry about them. Anyway we can slide until noon. First, we need to work on your stance. My teaching is strict so prepare yourself."

"Okay, I will do my best."

* * *

I had a few failures which resulted in me landing on my back. Luckily the snow cushions the falls. I gave it one more shot and finally came to a proper stop.

"Good job." Natsume-san said "How about we take a break?"

"Yes" We sat down on the ground "Thanks for teaching me Natsume-san. Though you would be having more fun by yourself."

"That's not true. Was my teaching hard to understand?"

"No, not at all. It took time but I learned the basics so I won't trip."

"I see. That's good." Natsume-san let out a sigh "I'm no good. When it comes to sports, I get passionate." He smiled "If I want to do it, I want to do it well."

"That sounds just like you."

"Really?"

I nodded receiving a smile in return.

"Hey!"

"Ah Yusuke-kun"

"How is it? Can you slide now?"

"Yes."

Upon reaching us, Yusuke-kun nearly collapsed on the snow, barely supporting himself as he caught his breath

"Did you climb up all the way here?" Natsume-san asked

"Yeah… you two were alone together…so" he spoke in between breaths

"You're amazing"

He grabbed the edge of my snowboard "Hey… Let's go eat."

"Well okay-"

"Natsu-nii should just go. Right now! All right?!" He sounded and looked desperate

"…Then I can leave Yusuke to you?"

"Yes we'll be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

I helped Yusuke-kun onto his feet and we walked over to the resort. We went to the food court; I ordered two sandwiches with fries and a cup of tea while Yusuke-kun ordered a ramen set "Want some? It'll warm you up."

"I have tea so I'll be fine."

"Since you can slide a bit do you want to try the advance course?"

"I don't know"

"It will be all right. I'll be there with you."

The advanced course… Thanks to Natsume-san I feel confident about snowboarding. But what if I trip and fall? I might injure myself and worry the others.

"Am I not reliable enough?"

"No, no! That's not what I was thinking at all! I'm worried that I might trip"

"Then I'll pick the course and go down first. You can follow me"

"If it's like that then I can do it."

"All right! Then let's give it a shot."

"Yes"

Yusuke-kun looked so happy, it's nice. I will do my best on the advance course. As I continued eating I noticed Hikaru-san. Even in winter he was still dressed as a woman. I waved my hand to get his attention. He noticed us and walked over

"Hello Hikaru-san"

"Hi~ Imouto-san" He sat down between us "You"

"Ow! What?" Yusuke-kun asked. Apparently Hikaru-san must have jabbed his foot on his leg.

"Were you imagining something naughty again?"

"Leave me alone! Besides it's noon and you're already drinking?" He referred to how the fourth brother had a glass of wine in his hand

"I have no interest in snowboarding. There was something else I'm interested in."

"Skiing?"

"Not really." Hikaru-san and smiled. I do not know what he meant by his interests. Well, as longs as he enjoys his time here.

* * *

Later in the day an unexpected fierce blizzard hit the area. And after we made it to the top of the course too.

"There really is no God… And even if there was…He abandoned me!"

"Did you say something?" The blizzard was so rough I couldn't see and could barely hear Yusuke-kun

"No, it's nothing. It's just because of the wind we can't hear anything. In a normal situation, this kind of course wouldn't be a big deal but this snowstorm is dangerous! We should slide carefully"

"Yes!"

We started sliding down the slope; suddenly the wind picked even more and the snow cloaked the air.

"Yusuke-kun!" I called having lost sight of him. All I could do was stay on the course. The gusts blew another blinding coat of snow forcing me to shield my eyes as my goggles were useless.

 _Oh no! I screamed because I hit an open branch causing me to lose my balance and fall. I felt a sharp pain in my right foot disabling me. I could not do anything. It's no good…my vision's…going…_

"Imouto-chan! Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes slowly

"Imouto-chan"

"Kaname-san…"

I felt his hand gently pressed to my face "It must have been terrible for you. It's all right now. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Well, I feel a pain in my right foot" I slowly tried to get up but winced in pain

"Don't force yourself" he picked her up like a groom holding his bride"Hold onto me tightly so you won't fall."

I nodded and complied.

"That's good. Now, let's go back."

I felt safe in Kaname-san's arms as he skillfully slid down the slope. We eventually made it to the resort. Masaomi-niisan, Natsume-san and Yusuke-kun met us the entrance.

"Ayaka! Are you all right."

"Yes."

"She hurt her right foot."

"This way" Masaomi-niisan pointed to a bench. He slowly and carefully removed my boot and sock to examine my foot.

"There is nothing wrong with your bones. It's just a light sprain. If you rest for a bit, the pain will eventually subside."

"I see, I'm glad it wasn't anything serious. Thank you for saving me Kaname-san."

Kaname-san had a solemn expression on his face

"Kaname-san?"

He woke up from his thoughts and smiled, though it was a sad smile "Oh sorry. It's just that I don't want any misfortune to fall on my family again."

That sentence surprised, I took a look at Masaomi-niisan and Natsume-san's faces which were also solemn. I still don't know everything about the Asahina family but the brothers must have faced sad times.

"I'm really sorry!" Yusuke-kun apologized "It's my fault"

"No, it's not your fault. Rather I should be apologizing for worrying you all."

"We need to move her to her room so can you help?" Masaomi-niisan asked Natsume-san

"Yeah"

"Yusuke, can you call room service to bring a cup of hot cocoa"

"Yeah"

* * *

Thanks to their efforts, I was warmed up especially after drinking that cup of hot cocoa. Masaomi-niisan helped me into bed and tucked me in.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay. The hot cocoa warmed me up."

"That's good." Masaomi-san looked at the floor

"Masaomi-niisan, is there something on your mind?'"

"I was thinking Kaname is really cool. He's usually easygoing but when the situation calls for it, he can become really reliable. Helping out a girl in a dangerous situation seems impossible for someone like me."

"Well from I've learned while living with everyone up to this point, Masaomi-niisan has good qualities as the eldest brother. Just your presence alone makes me feel safe."

Masaomi's expression changed a bit "Whenever you're not around, everyone would ask 'Where's Masa-nii?'. So if I have to make a comparison, Masaomi-niisan is like a roof."

"A roof?"

"The roof is the most important part of a house which we take for granted. It not only protects the structure from rain and the blazing heat of the sun but makes the residents feel at ease." I looked at him "So Masaomi-niisan, you're fine the way you are. Also you're an important member of the family."

A smile came onto his face "I'm happy…Hearing you say that makes me feel really happy. Thank you Ayaka. I'm glad you became our sister." He patted her head "Oh right, the resort has an indoor bath so when you feel rested you should go in. I made a reservation."

"Okay thank you."

"Also I think that its best that you don't go to Fuuto's live. I don't want you to push yourself."

"…Okay." It's too bad, I wanted to show my support for my little brother but it is best not to push myself.

Masaomi-niisan tucked me in gently "Have a good rest. We'll go see Fuuto and then come back."

"Okay, have a safe trip. Please send my regards."

"All right." He left

"So how's she doing?" I heard Natsume-san

"She'll be fine. We should let rest for the time being."

"So we're not going to the concert?"

"Aside from Ayaka, we're going."

I'm grateful that I have brothers who are concerned and look out for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I got up from my rest, I visited the onsen Masaomi-niisan told me about. No one was in there by the time I got there so I have the whole bath to myself. The pain had subsided and relaxing in the hot water should help even more. I wrapped my hair, set the bath towel down nearby and slowly dipped my feet in being careful with the sprained right foot. I slowly merged herself into the warm water.

"This feels good." I sighed "I hope Fuuto-kun's live is going well." I closed her eyes and got comfortable

I heard the doors opened and the sound of feet walking on the floor. The shower door opened and then closed. I guess someone came for a shower. Wait, is that... a man?! Was this a mixed bath?! Masaomi-niisan did not tell me about that! I covered my breasts and moved to the edge of the bath. I should escape as quickly as possible before he tries something.

"Hello imouto-san"

I immediately recognized the voice "Hikaru-san" He let his long hair down and had washed off his makeup so he looked natural. But I'm not looking down.

"This is nice once in a while. Taking a bath without the other siblings."

"R-really?" I looked away I know Hikaru-san is my brother but this is embarrassing.

"By the way did you know? They are going to launch fireworks at the Christmas tree area around 10."

"Fireworks?" I asked but immediately looked away as Hikaru-san got up and came to the edge of the bath sitting next to me.

"If your foot is all right, would you like to go see them?"

"Y-Yes…Well, I'll be leaving first."

I looked to see that Hikaru-san had his eyes closed so I could get out without being seen naked. I wrapped the towel around my body and held it tightly.

"Watch your step."

"Yes" I let out a sigh of relief as I exited and into the changing room "The bath was good but sharing a bath with one of my brothers is too much for me."

* * *

After putting on my clothes save for his coat which I held in my arms, I made my way to the elevator to go downstairs. Fortunately the elevator came up. A happy couple got out allowing me to get in. The elevator offered a wonderful view of the large Christmas tree. It was beautifully decorated and aglow with bright lights. The star on top shone brightly.

"Wow, it's so pretty." I admired the sight as the elevator door closed. However it did not close fully as someone halted the door forcing it to reopen.

"Good evening Nee-san."

"Fuuto-kun? Why are you here?"

"Why you ask? I came all this way here to see you." He said as he entered the elevator

"Is the live over?"

"It finished just now. So I rushed over here." He turned to look at me "I wanted to see you."

I heard the elevator doors close giving us privacy.

"I was worried. Is your foot all right?"

"Yes"

"But it's too bad. I was hoping that you would come to see my show."

"I'm sorry. If only I was more careful…"

Fuuto-kun shook his head "It's that idiot Yusuke's fault. Nee-san did nothing wrong." He looked down "Still I am a little sad."

"I'll make sure to see the next one. But is there anything I can do to make up for now?"

"Make up huh…" Fuuto-kun looked up "I'm going to take a kiss as an apology." He concluded with a smirk on his face

Eh? Is he serious? He came closer, not wanting in trouble I tried to move away but Fuuto-kun cut me off. He slammed his hand onto the glass causing me to flinch while wrapping his other arm around my back.

He chuckled as his thumb massaged my back. "I'm pretty strong aren't I? Besides if I'm going to become an actor, this amount of power is necessary."

"Hey Fuuto-kun, we should get downstairs so I'll just push the button"

He cut me off yet again and refused to let me go. His arm was wrapped around tightly and he showed no signs of letting me go.

"Nee-san should at least allow me to do this much." I felt his hand at the back of my head and his other hand going up my back making me tense.

 _What should I do? If I move carelessly I might injure my foot again. If anything I should just put up a struggle._

Suddenly there was a white flash. I looked to see Hikaru-san with a camera on hand; he took another picture and walked away from his position. Fuuto immediately released me and pressed the button to open the elevator

"Hey this is quite a scandalous picture isn't it?"

'What are you planning on doing?"

"If I send this to the weekly magazine, it might sell well"

Fuuto-kun realized that he was being blackmailed as such a picture would bring a scandal to his agency and threaten to ruin his career as an idol and future actor "Quit messing around-" He reached to get the camera but Hikaru-san stopped him

"The one who shouldn't be messing around is you." Hikaru-san spoke in a deep manly voice while wearing a serious expression "Don't get carried away with your social status spoiled brat."

That was the first time I heard Hikaru's natural voice. And he was serious if not slightly intimidating

"So you finally showed your true self."

Hikaru-san smiled "Likewise you should show your true self more Fuuto."

He withdrew his arm "Make sure to delete those pictures." He said and left

"Yes."

No doubt, even if he cross-dresses, Hikaru-san is without doubt a man. Anyway I was saved from a tricky situation. I should be more careful around Fuuto-kun. Hikaru-san entered into the elevator having deleted the pictures.

"Well then imouto-san, shall we go see the fireworks?"

I nodded. With that Hikaru-san pressed the buttons and the elevator was went down to the bottom floor.

* * *

By the time we got there, the area was crowded with numerous people as everyone awaited the fireworks. For the time being everyone admired the Christmas tree.

"How beautiful. Once the fireworks start it will be even more beautiful."

"That's right. This sight and the first Christmas trip with my new family will make good memories."

"Here there are. Found you."

The rest of the brothers walked over towards us

"Is it all right for you to walk around now?"

"Your foot doesn't hurt anymore?"

"Yes, I'm all right now."

"That's good." Yusuke-kun said "That's really great."

"Is that all you have to say?" Fuuto-kun appeared from "Since it was a certain idiot's fault, how about actually taking responsibility?"

"What did you say?!"

"Shh" Hikaru-san hushed them "Keep quiet during this holy night."

"Hear, hear. After all it's Christmas Eve." Kaname-san said

Natsume checked the time "It should almost be 10 soon."

Finally it turned 10pm and right on cue, the fireworks were set off. They soared into the sky and exploded flashing brilliant colors earning awes and admiration.

"Imouto-chan"

"Yes"

"Merry Christmas" the present Asahina brothers spoke in unison

I smiled "Merry Christmas, my dear brothers."

 **From me to all of you: Merry Christmas :)**


End file.
